


All I Want for Christmas

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Christmas/New Year’s Stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to death, Death, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You've put your career ahead of everything else in life.  Then you meet a guy that makes you want to believe in love again, but he's not interested in you.  What happens when Fate decides you deserve a second chance?





	1. Chapter 1

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

You awoke to the radio playing Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas.  Your friends thought you were crazy for still using a clock radio for an alarm, but there was something soothing about waking up to music instead of a blaring alarm.  You also loved to listen to Rick and Lola in the Morning.  They were a husband and wife DJ team and they always made you laugh.  You waited for the song to end before getting up and making the bed.

_"So, Rick," Lola asked her husband.  "It's Christmas Eve, have you finished all of your Christmas shopping?"_

_"You just want to know if I've already bought your present!" he protested._

_"No, I'm serious!" she retorted.  "Our listeners want to know.  Rachel from Beckley sent us a Facebook message asking us to take a poll to see who's still out there fighting the crowds on Christmas Eve."_

_"Oh, in that case, yes Lola, I have finished my Christmas shopping, how about you?"_

_"You've seen the tree, Rick!  There isn't any room under there for more presents!"_

_"There you have it folks, the Riser family has finished their shopping.  Now we're going to open up the phone lines.  Call in and let us know if you're still shopping or if you're sitting back this morning enjoying a well-deserved cup of coffee."_

You laughed to yourself as you thought about the presents you'd neglected to purchase again this year.  You were just too busy with the Hamilton case going to trial right after the New Year.  Maybe if you and Tony finished drafting the opening arguments early enough today, you could run out and grab a few things.

You made your way to the bathroom to grab a shower before you got ready to head into the office. You were in the middle of applying your mascara when your phone chirped.  You looked down to see a text from your best friend, Natasha.

"Don't forget you're meeting Bucky for drinks at 7 tonight!"

You hung your head and let out a sigh as you remembered the blind date Nat had set you up on tonight.  You don't know why you'd let her talk you into a date on Christmas Eve.

"I think I might cancel.  Tony and I are going to be doing trial prep all day and I still need to run out and do some Christmas shopping."

Her reply came back almost instantly.  "Don't you dare!  I told you Christmas was a rough time for him since his wife died a few years ago.  Just go and have a few drinks, it's not going to kill you to be nice on Christmas!"

You knew Nat would never forgive you if you didn't go.  "Fine, but tell Sam that he owes me big time for this!"

"You'll have fun.  Bucky is a great guy.  Text me after and let me know how it goes!  Merry Christmas!"

You put the phone back on the counter as you finished getting ready.  Once you were dressed, you grabbed your bag and coat and headed out into the street.  Your apartment wasn't very far from the office, and you preferred to walk if the weather wasn't too bad.  It was a crisp, cool morning, but they weren't calling for any snow until tomorrow.

You had almost made it to the office when you heard your phone's ringtone.  What did Nat want now?  You reached into your bad and fished around for the phone.  You were surprised to see Tony's name on the screen.

"Hello, Tony."

_"Hey, (Y/N), you're not at the office are you," he asked a little breathlessly._

"I'm less than a block away, why?  Do you need me to grab something before I head in?"

_"Look, I'm sorry.  I should have called you last night, but I just didn't think about it.  Pepper came back, said she wanted to try to work things out.  We're at a ski resort upstate right now."_

"Tony, that's great!  Don't worry about me, I've got some shopping I need to take care of anyway.  You spend some time with Pepper and give her my love."

_"Thanks, (Y/N), you're the best.  Merry Christmas!"_

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

You hung up the phone and looked around you.  Suddenly you were free for the whole day, and you weren't quite sure what to do with yourself.  You decided to head to the mall and finish up your last minute shopping.  You might even have time to head back home and change into something more comfortable for your date.  You turned around to head toward the mall, but a homeless man stopped you as you walked by.

"You wouldn't have some change, would you?" he asked as he held up a ratty cup.

You would normally walk by these type of people, but you were in a great mood, so you decided to spread some Christmas cheer.  You opened your wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and dropped it in his cup.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too!" he answered gratefully.

You continued to the mall and spent the better part of the hour picking out things for your friends.  Your family still lived in the same small town you grew up in, and with the Hamilton case going to trial, you just didn't have time to go home for Christmas.  You had ordered their gifts online last week and had them shipped directly to them.  The only people you hadn't shopped for were Nat, Sam, and Tony.  You'd also need to pick up something for Pepper now that she was back.

You were in the Coach store looking at a bag for Nat.  You'd set your own bag down on the edge of the table to get a better look at one you thought Nat would like.  You saw the movement out of the corner of your eye, but you weren't quick enough to stop the thief from running off with your bag.  You tried to chase after him, but you couldn't run fast enough in your Louboutin pumps.  

The next few hours were spent in the Mall Security office filling out paperwork while you waited for the police to show up.  Once the local cops arrived, they took your statement and then asked you to come with them to the station to fill out more paperwork and possibly work with a sketch artist.  Apparently they thought it was the same guy who'd been snatching purses all week and they were trying to get an accurate photo to the news stations so they could catch him.

If having your purse wasn't humiliating enough, you had to ride in the backseat of a police cruiser all the way across town.  The officers led you into the precinct and showed you to a chair while they went to find the detective in charge of the case.  You wanted nothing more than to just go home and curl up on the couch.  You thought about calling Nat to cancel the date, but your phone had been in your bag.  All of her contact info was on your phone and you couldn't remember her number off the top of your head.  You could just stand the guy up, but Nat and Sam would absolutely kill you.

Your thoughts were interrupted as the detective walked up to the desk, a file folder in front of her face.  "I'm so sorry this happened to you on Christmas Eve."

You started to answer her just as she lowered the folder and you got a look at her face.  "Sharon?"

You looked up from the folder, completely shocked.  "(Y/N)?"

You were glad you were sitting down.  This day just kept getting worse.  It was bad enough that you'd gotten up early for nothing, and then had your purse stolen, but having to sit in the police station with the woman your fiancé had left you for six months ago was the icing on the cake.

Sharon recovered first.  "I'm so sorry, I know this must be awkward. . ."

"It's fine," you interrupted.  "Let's just get this over with so I can go home."

The blonde nodded her head in agreement as she began asking you more questions about the incident.  You couldn't help but notice the gigantic diamond sitting on her finger.  Steve hadn't wasted any time.  It made you wonder if he hadn't been seeing her for longer than he'd admitted to when he called things off.

Sharon finished writing her report and then led you to another room where a sketch artist had set up his supplies.  She introduced you to Bruce and then left.  Bruce was a soft-spoken man with glasses that kept falling down his nose.  He asked you a million questions as he drew, and you were surprised at how many details you'd been able to recall since it happened so fast.  He finished his drawing and turned it around for you to see.  It was definitely the guy.  He showed you the other drawings he compiled over the past few days and even though there were slight variations, it was the same guy.  If one good thing came out of this day it would be helping to get a criminal off of the streets.  You laughed at the irony of that.  You were supposed to be spending the day prepping a case to keep a criminal out of jail, but instead you were helping to put one in!

Bruce offered to have a patrolman give you a ride home since you didn't have money for a cab.  You graciously accepted his offer and wished him Merry Christmas as Officer Maximoff showed you to his cruiser.  He was without a partner today, so you were at least able to ride in the front seat.  

He dropped you off in front of your building and you walked up the stairs, buzzing your landlord to let you in.  Phil and his wife were a sweet couple.  She was a cellist in the Symphony Orchestra and you'd been to a few performances to hear her play.  You explained what had happened and Phil gave you the spare key he kept just in case of emergencies.  You promised that you would have another made after Christmas.

The rest of the afternoon was spent calling the credit card companies and the bank.  You hadn't realized how many credit cards you had until you had to call and cancel them all.  You thought about e-mailing Nat to cancel the date, but you could use a drink about now and if everything Sam said was true, Bucky was a great guy.

You changed into a pair of leggings and a long sweater.  You zipped up your knee high boots and pulled on your ankle length black wool coat.  You grabbed a couple twenties from the stash you kept under the utensil tray in the kitchen and headed out the door.

You had instructed Nat to have Bucky meet you at Wanda's, a cute little pub near your office.  You'd suggested that one because you thought you'd just be getting off work and it would be convenient.  The sun had set, but it wasn't that cold yet so you decided to walk.  You didn't want to waste what little cash you had on a cab anyway.  

As you were walking to Wanda's you came upon what appeared to be a crime scene.  The road was blocked by police cruisers, their blue and red lights flashing.  A few officers were guarding a temporary barricade and no one was being allowed through.  You stood beside a tall, dark haired woman who was craning to see what was going on.

"Can you see anything?" you asked.

"No," she replied.  "I overheard some of the officers calling for an ambulance, though.  I think the homeless guy that sits at this corner was hit by a car.  You know the guy, war vet with the eyepatch?"

You nodded your head in affirmation and thought back to this morning when you had given him a twenty dollar bill.  You'd hoped he'd been able to at least get something decent to eat before this happened.

It was another thirty minutes before the ambulance had arrived and the police had taken down the barricade.  You'd overheard the paramedics telling the officers that there was nothing they could do, he'd apparently died on impact.  This was turning out to be the worst Christmas you'd ever had.  You didn't know the man that well, but no one deserved to die the day before Christmas.

You rushed to the pub once the officers had allowed traffic to resume since you were running about fifteen minutes late.  As you neared the pub, you could faintly hear the sirens of a fire engine a few blocks away.  You pulled open the door and relished the warmth you were greeted with.  You waved at Wanda and she excitedly pointed to one of the tables in the back where a tall, dark-haired man sat nursing a bottle of beer.

You shrugged off your coat and made your way to the table.  "Bucky?"

He looked up at you and your heart stopped for a beat.  He had the most beautiful blue-grey eyes you'd ever seen.  His annoyance was instantly replaced with a polite smile as he rose to help you into your seat.

"I'm so sorry," you began.  "You're not going to believe the day I had!"

Wanda came over to the table and handed mug of warm spiked cider, your favorite this time of year.  You then began to tell Bucky all about your day from Tony bailing on you to patch things up with his wife, having your purse stolen at the mall, spending most of the day at the police station with your Ex's new fiancé, and then about the homeless man getting hit by a car which caused you to be late.

All the while you were talking, Bucky had sat politely listening, chiming in every now and then with a "you're kidding," or "that's horrible."  Before you knew it almost an hour had passed.  Bucky looked down at his watch and looked back up at you with a grimace.

"I really should be heading home now," he announced as he reached for his coat hanging on the back of the chair.

You were shocked that he was leaving so soon.  "Oh, okay."

He got a twenty out of his wallet to leave on the table while you pulled on your coat.  He gave you a half smile as he walked with you to the exit.  Pulling open the door, he allowed you to leave first.  The two of you stood on the sidewalk for a second before he spoke.

"I'm this way," he told you as he pointed toward his right.

You pointed toward the right.  "I'm that way."

"Well, I guess this is good night then."  He shoved his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders over in the cold.

"Good night," you answered.  "Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too," he replied as he turned and started walking away.

You watched him for a moment, a feeling of regret settling over you.  You hadn't been prepared to be this attracted to him, but it seemed as though he wasn't interested in you at all.  You pulled your coat around you a little tighter and began walking back home.

On the way, you noticed a tree lot still open despite the late hour.  There weren't a lot of trees left and most of them were scraggly and bare.  You paused to look at one sitting under the sign, white lights twinkling with pretty blue and silver bulbs hanging from its limbs.  You hadn't bothered with a tree this year, they were too messy and you were never home anyway. 

Just as you were walking away, a gust of wind blew past you causing some type of glittering dust to fall onto your head.  You brushed yourself off and looked up to see a spring of mistletoe hanging from the corner of the sign.  The wind must have shaken loose the glitter someone had applied to the leaves.  You continued walking home, not noticing the faint glow that lit the small sprig.

 

The next morning you awoke to the clock radio.  You pulled the pillow over your face as you silently cursed yourself for forgetting to turn off the alarm. You were just about to reach over and turn it off when you paused, completely in shock.  They were playing All I Want for Christmas again, but they played it three or four times a day every day.  It was the banter between Rick and Lola that had you staring at the alarm clock with your mouth hanging open.

_"So, Rick," Lola asked her husband.  "It's Christmas Eve, have you finished all of your Christmas shopping?"_

_"You just want to know if I've already bought your present!" he protested._

_"No, I'm serious!" she retorted.  "Our listeners want to know.  Rachel from Beckley sent us a Facebook message asking us to take a poll to see who's still out there fighting the crowds on Christmas Eve."_

_"Oh, in that case, yes Lola, I have finished my Christmas shopping, how about you?"_

_"You've seen the tree, Rick!  There isn't any room under there for more presents!"_

_"There you have it folks, the Riser family has finished their shopping.  Now we're going to open up the phone lines.  Call in and let us know if you're still shopping or if you're sitting back this morning enjoying a well-deserved cup of coffee."_


	2. Chapter 2

You sat up in bed and tried to make sense of what was going on.  Maybe the radio station had gotten lazy and they were just repeating yesterday's show.  You reached for your phone and it hit you, you had your phone!  The date on the screen was December 24, 2016.  It must have all been a dream, a really vivid, life-like dream.  You laughed at yourself as you got up and got ready for work.

You were at the bathroom sink, applying your mascara when your phone chirped.  You looked down and read Natasha's name on the screen.  A sick feeling formed in the pit of your stomach as you read her message.

"Don't forget you're meeting Bucky for drinks at 7 tonight!"

You stared at your phone for a minute.  That was the exact same message she sent you in your dream.  You mind recalled the gorgeous blue-grey eyes from your dream.  Maybe the real Bucky was as handsome as he was.  Maybe you'd seen a picture of him at Nat's house and your subconscious had worked him into your dream.  You'd better go on this date, just in case.

"Ok, I won't forget!"

"That was easy. . .too easy.  Are you okay?" Nat texted back.

"I told you I would go, so I'm going to go!  I need to get to work.  You and Sam have a Merry Christmas."

"Text me after and let me know how it goes!  Merry Christmas!"

You finished dressing and headed out to work.  You had just gotten to the corner where the homeless guy usually sat and you stopped remembering what had happened to him in your dream.  You shook your head and continued on your way.  The sound of your phone ringing had you stopping dead in your tracks.  You cautiously pulled the phone from your purse and your stomach dropped when you read Tony's name on the screen.

"Hello, Tony."

_"Hey, (Y/N), you're not at the office are you," he asked a little breathlessly._

"No, why?" you asked uncertainly.

_"Look, I'm sorry.  I should have called you last night, but I just didn't think about it.  Pepper came back, said she wanted to try to work things out.  We're at a ski resort upstate right now."_

You pulled the phone away from your ear and stared at it in shock.  This wasn't happening.  It wasn't possible.  You could hear Tony frantically calling your name on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry, Tony.  You caught me off guard.  I think it's great that you and Pepper are going to work things out.  Don't worry about me, I'll find something to do today."

_"Thanks, (Y/N), you're the best.  Merry Christmas!"_

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

You hung up the phone and swallowed hard.  This was the strangest thing that had ever happened to you.  Surely it wasn't real, you couldn't be reliving the same day all over again.  It was just an eerie coincidence.  You turned around and headed toward the mall.  You were overreacting and you had things to do today.  As you walked, the homeless man stopped you.

"You wouldn't have some change, would you?" he asked as he held up a ratty cup.

You thought about your dream from the night before and instantly felt sorrow for this poor man.  You reached into your wallet and pulled out two twenties, placing them in his cup.

"Why don't you go somewhere nice and get something to eat," you suggested.

"I just might do that, sweetheart.  Thank you very much!  Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too," you told him.  "And by the way, be careful crossing the street today."

He looked at you with a puzzled expression, but he just smiled and started walking the other way, whistling a Christmas tune.

You went to the mall and started shopping.  You came to the Coach store and you had a moment of panic.  You chastised yourself being ridiculous and went into the store.  You were looking at the same handbag from your dream, but this time you had kept yours securely on your shoulder.  You heard a scream and as you looked up, you saw the same thief from yesterday, but he was stealing someone else's purse.  He was running right for you, so you did the only thing you could think of.  You tripped him.  He went flying into a display of purses, knocking his head on the edge of the table and passing out cold. 

The security guards showed up a few minutes later and the woman who'd been robbed had pulled you into a bear hug, thanking you over and over again.  The security guards had asked the two of you to wait until the police showed up to give your statements.  You let out a heavy breath as you realized that you were probably going to spend the entire afternoon in the police station, again.  There was no getting around it now, you were convinced that somehow you were reliving the day.  You didn't know how, you didn't know why, but it was definitely happening.

The same officers as before took you and the other woman to the station and the two of you sat at Sharon's desk, waiting for her to come and get your statements.  You dreaded having to face the other woman, knowing that she would be wearing that engagement ring again.  You shouldn't be upset, you and Steve had started drifting apart months before he broke things off.  You'd been engaged for two years, but you'd kept putting off the wedding to focus on your job  You were desperate to make Senior Partner and you couldn't afford to take time off for a wedding.  Steve had gotten tired of coming in second place and he'd moved on.  You really couldn't blame the guy.

Sharon walked over and was shocked to see you sitting there.  "(Y/N), I didn't realize. . ."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," you told the other woman.  "I just want to give my statement and go home."

Sharon nodded to you as she got out her notebook and started writing as you told her what had happened at the mall.  Since they had caught the guy, you didn't have to sit with the sketch artist, and you were a little disappointed.  Bruce had been so nice.

You left the station and caught a cab back home.  You had a few hours before you had to meet Bucky at Wanda's, so you decided to bake some cookies.  It'd been years since you'd had fresh baked Christmas cookies and you were in the mood.  You turned on your Pandora app and set it to a Christmas station as you baked, dancing around the kitchen as you worked.

You put on the same outfit you'd worn yesterday and started out the door.  You paused for a moment and then rushed back into the kitchen.  Grabbing a plastic container, you packed up a few cookies and put them in your bag.  Maybe Bucky would appreciate some homemade cookies.  It definitely couldn't hurt.

You were walking to the pub when you turned the corner and saw the flashing lights.  You instantly remembered the homeless man.  Surely he'd listened to your advice!  You walked up the barricade and saw the same dark haired woman from before.

"What happened?" you asked cautiously, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I overheard some of the officers calling for an ambulance.  I think the homeless guy that sits at this corner was hit by a car.  You know the guy, war vet with the eyepatch?"

"I know him," you acknowledged.  Your heart sank at the thought of that poor man dying again on Christmas Eve.  You waited patiently until the officers had cleared the scene and you rushed to the pub, late again.  As you were pulling open the door, you could hear the sound of fire engines a few blocks away.  You didn't think twice about it as you walked into the quaint little pub.  You waved at Wanda and she excitedly pointed to one of the tables in the back where the same tall, dark-haired man you remembered sat nursing a bottle of beer.

You shrugged out of your coat and made your way over to the table.  "You must be Bucky.  I'm so sorry I'm late."

He looked up at you and you were once again taken aback by those beautiful blue-grey eyes.  He offered you a small smile as he rose to help you into your seat.

You then went on to tell him all about your day, leaving out the part about it being the second time you'd lived it.  You didn't want him to think you were crazy!  He sat politely and listened to you tell your story about stopping the bag snatcher at the mall and having to spend the day in the police station.

You had just finished your story, when he looked down at his watch.  "It's getting pretty late, I should be going."

You felt a brief moment of sadness as he rose from the table and began putting his coat on.  You didn't know what you were doing wrong.  He seemed so nice, you didn't understand why he wasn't interested in you.  He left some money on the table while you slipped into your coat.  He walked you to the door, holding it open for you just like before.

"I'm this way," he told you as he pointed toward his right.

You pointed toward the right with a sad smile.  "I'm that way."

"Well, I guess this is good night then."  He shoved his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders over in the cold.

"Good night," you answered.  "Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too," he replied as he turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" you called.

He turned around, a look of confusion on his face.  You reached into your bag and pulled out the container of cookies.

"I made these today," you explained.  "I thought you might like some."

"Thank you, (Y/N), that's really sweet of you." 

He leaned down and gave you a small kiss on your cheek before he turned and walked away again.  You watched him disappear around a corner before you turned to head home.  You came to the tree lot again and stopped to look at the tree.  It looked so happy and bright, the exact opposite of how you were feeling.  You waited for the wind to blow, but it never did.  You looked up at the mistletoe wistfully before burrowing yourself in your coat and walking home.

 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

You rolled over and looked at the clock, groaning.  This wasn't happening to you again!  There was no way this was happening!  You screamed into your pillow as Rick and Lola started talking about last minute Christmas shopping again.


	3. Chapter 3

You sat up in bed and check your phone.  Sure enough, it's still Christmas Eve.  You bury your face in your hands, completely at a loss.  Why was this happening to you?  No one else seemed to realize that the day was stuck on repeat.  You decided to take matters into your own hands today.  You grabbed your phone and called Tony.

_"(Y/N)," he answered after a few rings.  "I'm so glad you called.  I forgot to let you know last night that Pepper came by the office.  She wants to try to work things out, so we drove out to a ski resort."_

"Don't worry about it, Tony," you assured him.  "You and Pepper work on fixing things and I'll see you after the holidays.  Have a Merry Christmas."

_"You too."_

You hung up the phone and thought about what you needed to do today.  First things first, you needed to get a shower so you could get to the mall in time to stop the thief.  You'd forgotten about Nat until your phone chirped.

"Don't forget you're meeting Bucky for drinks at 7 tonight!"

"Ok, I won't forget!"

"That was easy. . .too easy.  Are you okay?" Nat texted back.

"I told you I would go, so I'm going to go!  You and Sam have a Merry Christmas."

"Text me after and let me know how it goes!  Merry Christmas!"

You put the phone down and thought about Bucky.  You had to figure out what you were doing wrong.  You looked at yourself in the mirror.  You might not win any beauty contests, but you were attractive enough.  Your friends and family all thought you were fun to be around.  What was with this guy?  

You shook your head to clear your thoughts.  You'd figure it out later, right now you were on a schedule.  You went ahead and put on the outfit you'd worn for the last two dates with Bucky.  There was no need for a power suit and pumps.  You grabbed your purse and headed to the mall.

You found a security guard and told him you thought you'd seen someone suspicious lurking around the Coach store.  He seemed skeptical, but followed you to the store anyway.  Just as you were entering the store, the thief was grabbing someone's handbag and was running for the entrance.  The security guard rushed to intercept him and he wrestled him to the ground.  You waited for a moment to make sure that the guard had him before you slipped through the crowd of onlookers and started shopping.  

You were able to pick up the rest of your gifts without further incident and were on your way home when you remembered the homeless man.  You debated with yourself before making up your mind.  You found a little bakery and ordered a large coffee and an assortment of pastries.  You took the food to the corner and handed them to him.

"What's this?" he asked in confusion.

"I wanted to make sure you had something to eat today," you explained.  "I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee, so I had them put creamer and sugar in the bag."

His eyes welled up with tears as he took the cup and bag from you.  "Thank you.  Thank you so much!  You're an angel sent from Heaven, that's what you are!"

"I'm no angel, believe me!"

"Well, Merry Christmas, anyway!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!"

You turned and started walking away.  You weren't sure what to do with yourself.  The last two times you'd lived this day, you'd been at the police station all afternoon.  You were free to do whatever you wanted right now.  You thought about for a second before you decided to head back home.  You wanted some cookies.

You decided to listen to the rest of Rick and Lola's show since you normally didn't get a chance during the week.  They were still taking calls from listeners to see if their Christmas shopping was finished.  You laughed at some of the guys who admitted that they'd ended up buying their girlfriends something from a gas station because they'd forgotten to shop.

You finished up the cookies and looked at the clock.  You still had hours before you had to meet Bucky.  You decided to do something extravagant and called your favorite spa.  They were open and had a cancellation at 4:30.  You booked a facial and a massage, thrilled at the thought of pampering yourself.

You sat on the couch and wondered what you were going to do for the rest of the afternoon.  The radio was still playing in the background and you heard Rick and Lola talking about the local shelter and how they were having a Christmas dinner this evening starting at four.  The shelter wasn't that far from the spa.  Making a snap decision, you got up and grabbed your bag.

You quickly walked back to the corner and found the homeless guy still sitting there.  You walked up to him and his face lit up with a huge smile as he recognized you.

"I heard on the radio that the shelter a few blocks from here is serving dinner this evening," you told him.  "I thought you might like to get out of the cold for a while and have something hot to eat."

"Girl, you must be my guardian angel," he told you.

You gave him a huge smile.  "I swear, I'm as human as you!"

He got up and started walking with you toward the shelter.  "Pretty girl got a name?"

"I'm (Y/N).  What's your name?"

"Nick," he told you as he held out his hand.

You took his hand and gave it a firm shake.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Nick started telling you about his time in the war.  How he'd lost most of his friends over there and when he got back, he wasn't the same.  He'd tried to hold down a job, but life just got too hard.  He'd ended up on the streets about ten years ago and he'd never looked back.  He told you he missed having a home and a job, but he was too far gone now.

You told him that you didn't believe that.  No one was too far gone and he just needed a second chance.  He smiled at you and thanked you for being so kind.  You came to the door of the shelter and he asked if you were coming in.  You apologized and told him that you had an appointment in few minutes.

He thanked you again for being so kind to him and listening to his story.  You wished him a Merry Christmas and turned to head to the spa.  There was a part of you that felt guilty for leaving him there to pamper yourself, but you shrugged it off and continued walking.

The facial and massage had been absolutely wonderful.  You felt relaxed and refreshed and ready to meet Bucky again.  You paid the receptionist, leaving a generous tip and started walking back toward Wanda's.  As you got closer, you heard the sirens and saw the lights.  Up ahead you could see the flames shooting out of the windows of the shelter and you immediately thought of Nick.

You remembered hearing the sirens as you were going into Wanda's from the previous two days, but you hadn't realized that the shelter was burning down.  You started crying as you realized that Nick might have died anyway, this time in a fire.  You couldn't stand to wait around and watch, so you cut through a couple of alleys to get around the scene.  The detour had made you late again for your date.

With a heavy heart, you opened the door to Wanda's, the sounds of the sirens still ringing in your ears.  You gave Wanda a half-hearted wave as she smiled and pointed toward Bucky at the table in the back.  He looked at his watch and looked up toward the door.  The annoyed look on his face fell away as he saw the sadness in your eyes.

You made your way to the back, trying to put a smile on your face.  "I'm so sorry for being late.  There was a fire at the shelter down the street and I had to take the long way around to make it here."

"It's okay," he assured you.  "Was anyone hurt?"

"I don't know," you confessed.  "But I had just dropped Nick off there a few hours ago.  I don't know if he was still there or not."

"I'm sorry, who's Nick?" he asked obviously confused.

"Nick is the homeless man that hangs out on the corner by my office," you explained.  "I had heard on the radio that the shelter was offering a free Christmas dinner, so I convinced him to go."

Bucky's eyes softened as he saw how upset you were.  "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known."

"It's just that I'm trying so hard to make today right.  I can't figure out what I need to do to fix everything!"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," he admitted.  "But it sounds like you're being too hard on yourself."

You run your hands over your face as you begin to explain to Bucky everything you'd tried to do that day.  He nodded his understanding as you went through the various scenarios and seemed to be confused when you mentioned changing certain outcomes.  By the time you were finished, he was looking at you warily.  You realized that you must have sounded like a crazy person, ranting about changing things so you could move on with your life.  You weren't even surprised when he got up to leave again.

He was the perfect gentleman, paying for the drinks and holding the door open for you.  You waited for him to say what he'd said the previous two times.

"I'm this way," he told you as he pointed toward his right.

You pointed toward the right with a sad smile.  "I'm that way."

"Well, I guess this is good night then."  He shoved his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders over in the cold.

"Good night," you answered.  "Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too," he replied as he turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" you called.

He turned around, a look of confusion on his face.  You reached into your bag and pulled out the container of cookies.  He'd seemed to like them the last time, so you took a chance.

"I made these today," you explained.  "I thought you might like some."

"Thank you, (Y/N), that's really sweet of you." 

He leaned down and gave you a small kiss on your cheek before he turned and walked away again.  You hung your head in defeat.  You just didn't know what to do to get this guy to like you.  The more time you spent with him, the more you enjoyed being around him.  I guess you'd just have to try again.  

You started walking home, stopping again at the tree lot.  You stood under the sign and waited to see if the wind was going to blow. That was the one thing that you didn't understand.  Everything else had stayed the same but the wind.  You looked up at the mistletoe questioningly.  Standing on your tiptoes you jostled it with your hand.  Nothing.  There was no glitter.  You eyed it suspiciously before deciding it wasn't worth your time and headed home.

 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

You weren't even surprised anymore as you listened to the song end and Rick and Lola start talking.  You turned off the radio, sick of listening to the same banter.


	4. Chapter 4

You grabbed your phone and shot Tony a quick text, telling him that you were taking the day off.  It was a few minutes before he replied.  You finished making the bed before checking the message.

"That's perfect!  I'm at a ski resort with Pepper.  She came back!  Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to both of you!"

You thought about what you were going to do that day.  You wondered what it was going to take for you to not have to relive this day for the rest of your life.  You decided the only thing you could do would be to try to fix the things that you could and hope for the best.

You took a shower and started getting ready again.  You put down the mascara and waited for Nat's text to come through.

"Don't forget you're meeting Bucky for drinks at 7 tonight!"

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten!"

"Okay, just remember to be nice.  It's his first date since his wife died a few years ago."

You rolled your eyes.  You'd been nice the past three times.  Maybe he just wasn't ready to start dating.  Maybe it had nothing to do with you.

"I'll be nice, I promise."

You put the phone down and started mapping out your day.  You knew you had to be at the mall by 10:00 to stop the thief, but you were ahead of schedule since you didn't have to wait on Tony.  You decided to get Nick some breakfast before you went to the mall.

You went the bakery by your apartment, it was closer than the one by the mall.  You'd remembered that Nick had drank the coffee black, so you didn't bother with the creamer and sugar.  You paid for the food and quickly walked to his corner.

Nick's eyes glanced up at you as you neared him.  He looked at the bag and the cup in your hand warily as you held them out to him.

"What's this?" he asked in confusion.

"I wanted to make sure you had something to eat today," you explained.

His eyes welled up with tears as he took the cup and bag from you.  "Thank you.  Thank you so much!  You're an angel sent from Heaven, that's what you are!"

"I'm no angel, believe me!"

"Well, Merry Christmas, anyway!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!"

You turned and started to walk away.  You turned back to Nick, a smile on your face as you saw him take a bite of the blueberry muffin you'd bought him.  An idea suddenly popped into your head.

"Hey," you called out.  "I heard the shelter was serving Christmas dinner tonight.  I thought I might go and see if they need any help serving, would you like to go with me?"

A huge smile lit up his entire face.  "I'd love to."

"Okay.  I'll swing back by here around 3:30 and we can walk over together."

You looked at your phone and realized that you had to hurry if you were going to make it to the mall in time.  You rushed up to the security guard and breathlessly told him about the man you thought was stealing purses.  He reluctantly followed you and was just in time to catch the thief in the act again.  You smiled to yourself as you slipped through the crowd.  You finished up your shopping and was heading out the door when you noticed the gift wrapping station.  There was only one guy there and he looked like he was in over his head.  You thought about your schedule and decided that you had a little bit of extra time. 

"Do you need some help?" you asked as he was struggling to untangle himself from a spool of ribbon that had come loose from reel over his head.

"Would you please?" he responded gratefully.  "My helpers called in sick and I have no idea what I'm doing.  I usually just organize the packages on the back table while the girls wrap.  They make it look so easy!  My next shift of volunteers are supposed to be here at noon.  I'd appreciate it if you could help me out until then."

"Don't worry about it.  I'm an excellent wrapper.  You keep the packages organized and I'll do the wrapping.  I'm (Y/N), by the way."

"Scott," he replied offering his hand for you to shake.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."

You spent the next hour helping Scott get caught up with the packages that had piled up throughout the morning.  Right at noon, two bubbly teenagers showed up and relieved you.  Scott thanked you again for helping out.  You grabbed your bags and headed back home.  You still had some time before you had to meet Nick, so you started baking again.  

You had just put some cookies in a container for Bucky when you realized that you need to get going to meet Nick at 3:30.  You rushed out of your apartment and quickly walked down the street.

Nick was waiting for you as you walked up the sidewalk.  The smile on his face was infectious and soon you were laughing with him as you walked toward the shelter.  He had started telling you stories from his childhood and from the way he made it sound, he'd had a wonderful life before the war.  You wished there were some way you could help him get off of the streets.  

You came to the shelter and he held the door open for you.  You could smell the aroma of fresh baked break and roasted turkey.  You made your way to the kitchen to find someone who worked there.  You saw a blonde man with a "Kiss the Cook" apron on who was giving directions just outside the kitchen window.

"Excuse me," you interrupted.  "I was wondering if you guys might need some help serving this evening."

The blonde turned around and looked at you for a moment before pulling you into a bone-crushing hug.  "You're a lifesaver!  We've had so many people cancel at the last minute.  Thank you!"

"You're welcome," you told him as he let you go.

"I'm Clint, and I run the kitchen here."

"(Y/N)," you replied.  "Just tell me what you need me to do."

Clint led you to the buffet table and told you that you would be in charge of mashed potatoes and gravy.  He gave you and apron and some plastic gloves.  

The crowd was small to begin with, but by the second hour, there were more people than you could count.  They were all so gracious and thankful as you helped serve them their food.  

The crowd had started to thin out and you checked your phone.  It looked like you might actually be on time for your date.  You were just getting ready to tell Clint you needed to leave when you smelled the smoke.  Clint came running out of the kitchen, yelling for everyone to evacuate.  You helped him usher everyone out of the shelter as the smoke continued to get thicker.

Once everyone was on the street, you found Clint and asked him what had happened.  He told you that someone had forgotten to turn off the burner on the stove and a towel had caught on fire.  By the time the fire was discovered, it was too late.  

You walked through the crowd, looking for Nick.  You found him huddled up against the cold with a group of people from the shelter.  He saw you and a relieved smile lit his face.  

"I'm so glad you made it out safely," you told him.

"Same here," he replied.

"What are you going to do now?" you asked him.

"Aww, don't worry about me," he reassured you.  "I'll be just fine.  I know you got somewhere to be, you go on and go, there's nothing more you can do here."

"You're sure?"

"Go!  We'll be fine, we know how to survive."

You hesitantly started to walk away.  Clint was speaking with the police, but since you hadn't been in the kitchen at all, they hadn't needed a statement from you.  

By the time you made it to Wanda's, you were late again.  Were you ever going to get this right?  Wanda gave you a smile as you entered and pointed toward Bucky in the back.  You gave her a tired smile as you walked toward Bucky.

"Hi, I'm really sorry I'm late."

He looked up at you with those gorgeous blue-grey eyes and a wave of sadness over you.  You knew you hadn't known him long, and he didn't know you at all, but you desperately wanted this man to like you, to be able to see happiness in those sad eyes, just once.

He sniffed the air and his nose crinkled just a bit.  "About that.  I was volunteering at the shelter down the street and the kitchen caught on fire.  The whole place was up in flames before the fire department could get there."

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.  "Was anyone hurt?"

"Thankfully, no.  We were able to evacuate everyone before the fire spread too far.  I just worry about all of those people who have nowhere to go, especially on Christmas Eve."

You and Bucky continued to talk.  Well, you mostly continued to talk.  You were so sure that you'd gotten everything right today, not that you could explain that to him.  You could see him becoming more and more distant as the evening wore on.  What were you doing wrong?

Right on cue, Bucky checked his watch and looked up at you, telling you that he needed to go.  You let out a sigh and agreed that it was time to head home.  You stood and went to reach for your coat, remembering that you'd left it back at the shelter.  At least you'd remembered to grab your purse before you ran out.

"Don't you have a coat?" Bucky asked once you'd left Wanda's.

"I didn't grab it on the way out of the shelter."

Bucky began shrugging out of his coat and laying it over your shoulder.  "Take mine.  I would hate for you to catch cold on top of everything else that's happened to you today."

"Thank you so much, Bucky," you told him as you slipped your arms into the sleeves.  "How will I get it back to you?"

"We'll figure that out later," he evaded as he gestured toward his left.  "Well, I'm this way."

You tilted your head toward the right with a sad smile.  "I'm that way."

"Well, I guess this is good night then."  He shoved his hands in his pockets of his jeans, obviously cold without his coat.

"Good night," you answered.  "Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too," he replied as he turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" you called.

He turned around, a look of confusion on his face.  You reached into your bag and pulled out the container of cookies.  You'd almost forgotten to give them to him again.

"I made these today," you explained.  "I thought you might like some."

"Thank you, (Y/N), that's really sweet of you." 

He hesitated for just a moment before pulling you into a quick hug.  He gave you one last smile before turning and walking away from you, yet again.  You watching him round the corner, hoping that this time, he might turn around.  Once he'd disappeared from sight, you turned and walked back home.

You didn't even bother to stop and look at the pretty tree in front of the tree lot.  You just wanted to get home.  You burrowed deeper into the large coat and took a deep breath.  It smelled like him, sandalwood and a hint of citrus.  

 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

When the alarm went off, you decided that today was going to be the day.  Somehow you were going to get it right.  You sang along with the end of the song as you made your bed.


	5. Chapter 5

You grabbed your phone and shot Tony a quick text, telling him that you were taking the day off, as you made your way to the bathroom.

"That's perfect!" Tony replied after a few minutes.  "I'm at a ski resort with Pepper.  She came back!  Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to both of you!"

You went over your plan for the day as you washed your hair.  You had a pretty tight schedule, but you were sure you were going to get it right today.  You finished getting ready while you waited for Nat's text.

"Don't forget you're meeting Bucky for drinks at 7 tonight!"

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten!"

"Okay, just remember to be nice.  It's his first date since his wife died a few years ago."

You thought about that for a moment.  Maybe there was something about you that reminded him of his wife.  Could that be why he was keeping his distance from you?  It would be something to think about this evening.

"I'll be nice, I promise."

You grabbed your coat and purse and hurried to the bakery.  You ordered Nick a black coffee and a couple of blueberry muffins.  You checked your phone for the time as you hurried around the corner.  

Nick's eyes glanced up at you as you neared him.  He looked at the bag and the cup in your hand warily as you held them out to him.

"What's this?" he asked in confusion.

"I wanted to make sure you had something to eat today," you explained.

His eyes welled up with tears as he took the cup and bag from you.  "Thank you.  Thank you so much!  You're an angel sent from Heaven, that's what you are!"

"I'm no angel, believe me!"

"Well, Merry Christmas, anyway!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!  Listen, I heard the shelter was serving Christmas dinner tonight.  I thought I might go and help serve, would you like to go with me?"

A huge smile lit up his entire face.  "I'd love to."

"Okay.  I'll swing back by here around 3:30 and we can walk over together."

You made your way to the mall and found the security guard.  You explained to him about the man you thought was stealing purses.  He looked at you skeptically, but he followed you anyway, and was just in time to catch the thief in the act again.  You smiled to yourself as you slipped through the crowd.  So far, everything was right on schedule.  You finished up your shopping and headed to the gift wrapping station.  

"Do you need some help?" you asked as Scott was struggling to untangle himself from a spool of ribbon that had come loose from reel over his head.

"Would you please?" he responded gratefully.  "My helpers called in sick and I have no idea what I'm doing.  I usually just organize the packages on the back table while the girls wrap.  They make it look so easy!  My next shift of volunteers are supposed to be here at noon.  I'd appreciate it if you could help me out until then."

"Don't worry about it.  I'm an excellent wrapper.  You keep the packages organized and I'll do the wrapping.  I'm (Y/N), by the way."

"Scott," he replied offering his hand for you to shake.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."

You spent the next hour helping Scott get caught up with the packages that had piled up throughout the morning.  Right at noon, two bubbly teenagers showed up and relieved you.  Scott thanked you again for helping out.  You grabbed your bags and headed back home.  The cookies you baked for Bucky seemed to be the only thing that he liked about you so far, so you got busy baking.

You finished cleaning up the kitchen and fixed Bucky's container of cookies.  You placed them in your purse before pulling on your coat.  You locked up the apartment and headed back toward Nick.

Nick was waiting for you as you walked up the sidewalk.  The smile on his face was enough to convince you that you were getting this part right at least.  The two of you laughed and talked as Nick told you about his childhood again.  You knew you had to save the shelter and then you could worry about helping him get back on his feet.  

You arrived at the shelter and Nick held the door open for you.  The smell of fresh baked break and roasted turkey was just as mouthwatering as it was the last time.  You went back toward the kitchen to find Clint.

"Excuse me," you interrupted.  "I was wondering if you guys might need some help serving this evening."

The blonde turned around and looked at you for a moment before pulling you into a bone-crushing hug.  "You're a lifesaver!  We've had so many people cancel at the last minute.  Thank you!"

"You're welcome," you told him as he let you go.

"I'm Clint, and I run the kitchen here."

"(Y/N)," you replied.  "Just tell me what you need me to do."

Clint led you to the buffet table and told you that you would be in charge of mashed potatoes and gravy.  He gave you and apron and some plastic gloves.  

You remembered that you had checked your phone for the time right before you smelled the smoke.  You figured that the fire must have started a few minutes before that.  The crowd started to thin out as you checked your phone for what seemed like the millionth time.  It was about ten minutes before you had smelled the smoke yesterday.

You asked the server next to you to watch your station as you made an excuse about checking something in the kitchen.  You had just walked through the door when you saw a man pull a pan of rolls from the over, tossing the towel he used to protect his fingers onto the top of the stove.  You rushed over and grabbed the corner just as it started to smolder.  You quickly flipped the burner off and threw the towel into the sink under some cold water.

"Wow!" you heard Clint exclaim behind you.  "That could have been a disaster!  I'm so glad you came in here and caught that before the place went up in flames."

"It's no problem," you replied as you turned off the water.  "Just glad I could help."

"I saw you walk back here, so I thought I'd come see if you needed anything."

"I was coming in here to find you," you lied.  "I must have missed seeing you in the dining room."

"I was sitting with that guy you brought in with you, Nick.  He's got an amazing history, did you know?"

"Yes.  We've talked a few times.  I really think that if he had the opportunity, he'd be able to get back on his feet."

"I agree.  He was telling me about being an MP when he was in the Army.  Crime has increased a lot in the past few years and we could really use some security around here, just in case.  I was thinking, with his background, he might be the perfect solution."

"That would be wonderful!" you told Clint as your heart soared.  "How hard would it be to get him certified?"

"Not hard at all with his experience," he explained.  "He'd have to do some refresher training, but the shelter has some funds set aside that we can use to help with that.  We can provide him with a place to stay here until we can get everything worked out.  Thank you so much for bringing him by.  The two of you have been an answer to a prayer this Christmas!"

You gave Clint a quick hug before you explained that you had somewhere else you needed to be this evening.  He thanked you again and told you that you were more than welcome to come back at any time.  You assured him that you'd be back to help out and check on Nick.  

For the first time, you were actually early for your date.  You walked into Wanda's and she gave you a big smile as she wiped down the top of the bar.  You looked toward the back corner, but Bucky wasn't there yet.

"I'm meeting someone here in a few minutes, Wanda," you explained as you gestured toward the back corner. "Would you go ahead and bring me a spiked cider and a bottle of Miller Lite?"

You thought about sitting in the seat you normally sat in, but that would put your back to the door.  Would it jinx things if you sat in his seat?  You shrugged your shoulders as you thought that it couldn't hurt to mix it up a little. 

Wanda had just delivered your drinks when Bucky walked through the door.  He looked so nervous as he scanned the room.  His eyes met yours and a look of relief quickly passed over his face.  He smiled and started walking back to the table.

"I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and ordered us some drinks," you told him as he laid his coat over the back of the chair.

He looked a little nervous as he sat and took a drink of the beer.  "Not at all, this is actually my favorite."

"Sam always keeps some Miller in the fridge, even though he prefers Sam Adams," you explained.  "I took a chance."

"Very observant.  I like that."

You smiled at him, happy that the conversation was starting out so very differently this time.  Maybe that was the key.  The conversation the past four nights had centered on you, you realized.  This time you needed to get him to talk more.

"So, Nat tells me that you're a professor."

"Yeah, I teach 20th Century American History at the University.  WWII is my specialty."  Bucky continued to tell you about his job and how much he loved it.

"Dot always used to tell me that I was born in the wrong era.  She said I was more suited to the 40's."

"Dot?" you asked.

"That was my wife," he explained.  "She was a doctor at the hospital."

"Nat told me that she had passed away.  I'm so sorry."

He gave you a sad smile as the memories came back to him.  "She's been gone for a couple of years now.  Cancer.  I guess I should be thankful it was quick, at least she didn't suffer."

"You must miss her."

He looked at you a bit hesitantly, as if he were trying to decide if he wanted to say what was on his mind.  "I do miss her.  I'll admit I was a little worried when Nat told me about you.  Dot was very driven when it came to her career.  It's the reason we never had children.  There would be days I would never see her and when I did, she was always late.  I'm sorry, I hate to sound like I'm complaining, I'm not.  I loved that she was so dedicated to helping people.  I guess I'm just what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad you don't remind me of her, does that make sense?"

"That makes perfect sense," you told him, finally understanding why he'd been standoffish the past few times.

You thought back to the past few repeated days.  You realized how much you'd changed from this whole experience.  In just a short amount of time you'd gone from someone who only thought about themselves to someone who generally cared about helping others around you.  Maybe it wasn't about Bucky at all.  Maybe this whole thing was about teaching you to take a step back and putting others first.

You and Bucky continued to talk about everything.  You discovered that you had the same taste in many areas, which led to endless discussions of favorite movies and books.  You knew that you'd been attracted to him before, but after getting to know him, you realized that he was the guy you'd always dreamt of meeting.

When he checked his watch, your heart sank.  You'd thought things were going so well this time.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked with a smile.

You hesitantly checked your phone and realized that the two of you had been sitting here for four hours talking.  "Have we really been here that long?"

"It seems so.  I should probably let you get home, I'm sure you must have plans for tomorrow."

"Actually," you admitted.  "I don't have any plans at all.  I didn't even put up a tree this year."

"You're kidding!  We have to fix that, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're going to go get you a tree," he explained.  "You can't have Christmas without a tree.  Where would Santa leave your presents?"

You let out an amused giggle.  "I stopped believing in Santa a long time ago."

"You don't believe in miracles?"

You thought about the past few days, or rather the last day, repeated four times.  How else would you describe what was happening to you?  It was either a miracle or a curse.  You'd much rather believe in miracles.

"If you'd asked me that yesterday, I'd have said no, but after the day I've had today, I definitely believe in miracles."

"Well, that's settled," he told you as he grabbed his coat and left some cash on the table.  "We're going to go find you a tree."

"It's almost midnight on Christmas Eve, where are we going to find a tree lot still open?"

"I saw one down the street from here.  Tonight is the night for miracles, you just have to believe."

You pulled on your coat as he took your hand and led you out into the night.  He turned right and started leading you toward the tree lot.  You couldn't help the smile that spread across your face as you looked down at your intertwined fingers.  You felt truly hopeful for the first time since this had all began.

When you got to the lot, there was a sign hanging from the tree out front.  _"Lot closed.  Remaining trees are free of charge."_

"See?" he asked.  "Miracles.  Now let's go and see what we can find."

"There's still a lot of trees here, why don't we split up?" you suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea."

He dropped your hand and headed off down one of the aisles.  You turned and headed in the opposite direction.  You had just about given up when you heard him call out your name.  You made you way back to the entrance to find him standing next to a beautiful Douglas fir.

"How is that one still here?" you asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea.  It was leaning up against the back fence, underneath a few scraggly trees.  I guess someone tried to hide it, but never came back for it."

"It's perfect!"

You looked around and found a large cardboard box.  You quickly broke it down, so that it was flat.  Realizing what you were doing, Bucky grabbed a ball of twine from the table by the entrance.  He laid the tree on the box and tied it up with the twine.

"Good idea," he admitted.  "This way the needles won't fall off as we drag it back to your apartment."

You finished tying the tree to the cardboard as you noticed Bucky looking at something above him.  "What are you looking at?"

"Mistletoe," he told you, pointing up with a smile.

You'd forgotten about the sprig hanging from the sign as your eyes followed the direction his finger was pointing.  When you looked back down, Bucky was giving you a questioning look. 

"There are rules about these things," you joked.

"Yes, yes there are," he agreed as he pulled you into his arms and brushed his lips over yours.

A gust of wind blew past the two of you and a shower of glitter fell around you.  Bucky pulled away from you, but continued to hold you in his arms as he looked up in confusion.

"That was strange.  It's getting late, we need to have this tree up before Santa comes by or you won't get anything for Christmas."

"I'm just about a half of block down from here," you told him as he grabbed your hand, dragging the tree behind him with the other.  The two of you were so caught up in the moment, you didn't notice the faint glow coming from the mistletoe.  

You found your box of decorations in the back of your closet while he untied the tree.  He set the tree in the stand while you untangled a strand of lights.  You had turned on some Christmas music and before too long the tree was decorated.  You turned off all of the lights so that the tree was the only thing lit in the apartment.

Bucky had wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you sat on the couch and admired your handiwork.  You leaned your head on his shoulder and before you knew what had happened, you'd fallen asleep.

 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

You rolled over and looked at the clock, ready to cry.  How in the world could this be happening again?  Everything had been so perfect yesterday.  You buried your head back into the pillow, but it shot back up again when the song ended and the announcer came back on.

_"Merry Christmas to all of our listeners tuning in today.  This is just a reminder that we won't have a DJ in the booth today, but we have all of your favorite Christmas songs queued up, so sit back, open those presents, and have a wonderful Christmas!"_

You sat up in bed and looked out the window.  There were big, fat flakes of snow gently falling outside that weren't there yesterday.  You looked down and realized that you were still in your leggings and sweater from yesterday.  Your boots were standing neatly beside the closet door.  The last thing you remembered was sitting on the couch with Bucky, so how did you get into bed?

You heard a sound coming from the kitchen and your spirits lifted.  Was he still here?  You threw off the covers and raced to the door.  Bucky was standing at the stove with his back to you, and the smell of freshly cooked bacon filling the air.

He turned around when he heard you walking toward him. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," you replied.  

"I hope you don't mind that I crashed on your couch last night?" he asked as he pulled the skillet of eggs from the stove and divided them onto a couple of plates.

"Not at all.  Did you carry me to bed?"

"I figured you'd be more comfortable there," he told you as he turned back toward you.  "I didn't have anything to give you for Christmas this morning, so I figured the least I could do would be to cook you breakfast."

You gave him a smile as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  "That's sweet of you Bucky, but I've learned a valuable lesson in the past few days.  Christmas is about giving back and spending time with the ones you love.  It's more than trees and presents.  What we have right here, right now, is perfect. All I want for Christmas is you."


End file.
